1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool magazine for removably storing a plurality of tools and more particularly, to a tool magazine having a tool removal device of the type that a foot-operated lever is trodden for removing a desired tool from one of tool sockets having been presented to a removal station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known tool magazine with such a tool removal device, there are provided an operating arm pivotably carried on a magazine frame, a push rod connected with the operating arm, and a foot-operated lever linked with the operating arm for pivotally moving the same. The lever, when trodden by an operator, causes a front end of the push rod to reach abutting engagement with a rear end of a tool being received in a tool socket, so that the tool is pushed out from the tool socket. In order to make it easy for the operator to tread the foot-operated lever, the same is disposed in the same height as the top of a platform on which the operator works. However, this undesirably causes the operator to tread the lever without any intention or without knowing what he is doing, thus resulting in dropping of a tool from a tool socket whereby damage of the tool as well as wound of the operator may be taken place.